


subway

by sichengie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I'm exhausted, M/M, MY BABIES, but that day is not today, is it possible to take too much melatonin? google please spare me another day, markhyuck, perhaps i'll start writing when i'm not tired one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sichengie/pseuds/sichengie
Summary: so i saw this tweet about donghyuck apparently telling the subway people every time that he wants the exact same thing as “mark hyung” even though he doesn’t know what’s on or in the sandwich, it’s 3am, i got emotional, and this came from it. thank you for coming to my ted talk





	subway

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed (is that a word) because i am my only friend at 3am. psa this gets worse as you read through it because as time unravels so does my personal sanity

“mark hyung, please, i’m so hungry!” donghyuck’s stomach growled at the perfect time as he looked up at mark with his best puppy eyes trying to sway him even a little. 

“hyuck, will you shut up for 3 seconds? i need to finish this part and then we’ll go get a sandwich or something together, okay?”

donghyuck just pouted and thought to himself that if they were in korea instead of la that he would’ve left his ass ages ago. instead he slid down the wall and pulled out his phone to scroll through it while he waited. 

mark knew that he wouldn’t go anywhere to order food without mark being there because as confident as donghyuck was in his english, he still got shy and scared when he was by himself. with that in mind, he worked as fast as he could practicing his steps in their temporary dance practice room until he thought his legs might collapse walking around the corner to the nearest subway.

“okay, that’s good enough for now. let’s go eat.” hyuck’s eyes shot up smiled so big at the mention of food that his cheeks looked like they might split apart from the tension. it was at times like these when mark knew the nickname “full sun” suited him like milk to cereal. (mark would also like to redeem himself from the assumption that he puts the milk first in the bowl before his cereal because even though he seems like the boy who eats the peel on bananas because someone told them they’re edible, nutritious, and high in fiber, he would never commit a sin like that.)

“finally!” donghyuck yelled as he jumped up now excluding excitement from his entire body and mark turned his face away to hide the smile peeking from the sides of his lips.

“is subway okay with you? according to my maps it’s the closest food restaurant that we can get in and out of easily and then we can eat it while we walk back to the hotel.” 

“yea, bro, let’s gettit!” 

mark just rolled his eyes at hyuck’s impression of him and grabbed his hat and jacket as they both walked to the exit. walking down the street in la, neither of them feared being recognized as it had only been a year since their debut and they were in america not korea so they often walked freely without makeup, hats, or masks and mark had to say it felt really comfortable. 

as they walked the short distance, donghyuck had talked mark’s ear off about some new twitter trend or meme that he had discovered in his down time and mark nodded along and added some agreement words in between his rants to insinuate that he was really paying attention and taking the new information in. 

they walked through the doors and the bell to alert the staff that new customers had arrived jingled above their heads. donghyuck trailed behind mark as he walked towards the counter. in the subway, there were very few people and it looked as if most of the people that had come through here took their sandwiches to go. 

mark smiled at the attendant before looking over the menu and in a passing thought turned back to look at donghyuck who was trying his best to read and understand what the english on the menu meant. mark almost found it endearing the way his eyes squinted and his brows furrowed slightly before he noticed mark and looked down to match his gaze. 

“i know what some of it says,” hyuck said when mark questioned him, “but i’m just going to get what you have..”.

mark just nodded and smiled at him before turning back to order for them. 

“hi, yeah, can i have a 6 inch ham and provolone cheese on italian bread with lettuce, banana peppers, black olives, cucumbers, and tomatoes with honey mustard sauce please?” 

as the attendant began crafting the sandwich and donghyuck watched, he began to look confused because he was sure that mark preferred roast beef to ham and swiss to provolone but he passed it off as just what mark was in the mood for. although when she started to load on the toppings hyuck looked at mark down the line with amazement because it was a well known fact that mark despised both banana peppers and tomatoes but mark didn’t meet his eyes, he just stared ahead of him watching the sandwich being made. the woman finished it off with honey mustard dressing and wrapped it up as mark moved towards the cash register. he informed her that they were planning on paying together so the lady walked back over towards donghyuck to get his order. 

“could i please get what he had? thank you” hyuck tried to say the sentence in english with confidence and felt proud of himself when the lady smiled back at him and said ‘of course’ and started to work putting together his sandwich, “thank you so much.” he smiled and looked towards mark to find him already staring in his direction as he gave mark the thumbs up and smiled so wide his eyes disappeared into crescent shapes. mark stifled a laugh at him and returned the thumbs up with a soft smile. 

they both got chips and a drink to go with their sandwich and then mark paid for the both of them. they left the store and walked to find a park bench or somewhere to sit down because they had decided that since it was such a sunny, beautiful day outside that it would be a shame to waste it sitting alone in their hotel rooms. 

they walked to a small neighborhood park and sat on the bench along the outside where it was shaded by the surrounding trees. they began eating and donghyuck watched as mark ate his chips first and then started to pick off the banana peppers and tomatoes from his sandwich before taking a bite. 

“why did you get those? i know you hate them, you always have.” 

mark looked towards the playground in front of them and quietly responded, “i just knew that you were going to order the same thing as i did and you prefer ham and provolone and i know as much as i hate them that these are your favorite toppings, that’s all. i don’t really mind picking them off though it’s not a problem.”

for once in his life, donghyuck felt a sudden loss for words as he stared into mark’s side profile next to him. the fact that mark would do that for him, even if it was a small gesture, it held a lot of thoughtfulness in the act so he felt touched and maybe just a little flustered. hyuck focused back on his sandwich after squeaking out a small ‘thank you’ to mark. 

mark might’ve blushed a bit but as he would say ‘if no one saw it then did it really even happen’? and as hyuck would say ‘yeah, dumbass, of course it did.’ 

after their quiet meal in a comfortable, almost silence, between the crinkling sounds of their wrappings and the muffled sounds of their chewing, they packed up and started to walk home and donghyuck thought maybe, maybe things between them have changed..

mark in that moment laughed about a sign he read and immediately pointed it out to donghyuck as he started to explain the translation and the smile on his face, he thought, could rival his own full sun title. 

.. maybe just a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> if you hate this please don't tell me i'm sensitive and need praise at all times. thank u for your consideration and ult dong sicheng thanks again


End file.
